


you're my home

by SweetHottest13



Series: my first and last [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Soft Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHottest13/pseuds/SweetHottest13
Summary: Renjun miss his homeDoyoung become his home
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: my first and last [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	you're my home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840886) by [SweetHottest13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHottest13/pseuds/SweetHottest13). 



> I started this give us almost month before , but couldn't finish it when everyday Doren new contents .  
> I hope you like it and ignore my mistakes

" I can't believe you're so tense Hyung " Renjun said while massaging Doyoung shoulders , they just get on Gongmyung apartment with the older whining about his body being sore , and Renjun offered to give him a massage .

Doyoung was laying on his stomach shirtless , while Renjun pressing on the knots on his shoulder and neck " you have no idea how much I was stressed and worried over making a mistakes while we film today " Doyoung said and groaned when Renjun pressed harder on one of the hard spot " that's feel good " .

" I thought you were joking when you said you were nervous , but I guess I really make you flustered Kim Dongyoung " Renjun teased kissing behind his ear , making Doyoung humming .

" you already knew that you do , no need to brag about it " he said shamelessly and Renjun hands stopped moving " can you go lower please ? " he turn his head and asked .

Renjun didn't answer and start working in the stiff muscles on the middle of Doyoung back , back and forth on the areas were he make Doyoung groan, his palms went everywhere until his hands start getting numb , so he smacked Doyoung back and stopped the massage.

" that's enough old man " he said and Doyoung turn looking at him pouting , and Renjun raised his eyebrow with a smug smile " what ? " he said holding his laughter.

Doyoung didn't answer and held his hands which were on his shoulders , and used the opportunity to pull Renjun under him , pinning his hands next his head , Renjun didn't even try to free himself , he just looked at Doyoung smiling who leaned down kissing his hands .

" you love this old man though , right ? " he asked and Renjun free one of his hands to play with Doyoung hair , he pulled him in a soft short kiss , before he pulled back causing Doyoung chase his lips , but he looked at the side making him kiss his cheek instead " that's unfair " Doyoung whined.

" I don't know I need to think before answering " Renjun said and Doyoung surprised him when he start tickling his sides , making him releasing the laughter he was trying to hold " stop .. stop " he said while laughing .

" so you don't know if you love me or not ? huh ? " Doyoung paused to ask and Renjun tried to catch his breath , his chest was rising up and down , and he was just lying while looking at Doyoung.

" you know I do " he answered when he felt calm a little " you're my old man after all " he added kissing Doyoung again feeling his heart being free a little ,they kissing each other and wished to be each other last kiss , he could feel Doyoung cupping the back of his neck gently with his big hands , pulling Renjun to set on his lap .

They were so close but Doyoung still want to get closer , to hold Renjun in his arms as much possible , he feel like Renjun mind was occupied with something else , he pulled back brushing his lips against Renjun lips.

" baby … " Doyoung breathed while going down against Renjun jaw , gripping him tighter tracing his finger lightly on the skin under Renjun big shirt , it was hard to hold himself when he saw him with the manager and the other members , Renjun wasn't just beautiful he was breath taking and this was one of the reasons he was nervous and grumpy the past few days .

They have been filming content for their YouTube channel , 127 and dreams members since NCT 2020 was coming , and he was paired up with his secret boyfriend most of the time , he used to think it would be great if they got a chance to work together and spend more time together .

But he was proven it's not easy when Lee Donghyuk control you , while you were supposed to talk to your boyfriend , as stranger and act awkward around each other , they talked about it before alone and agreed that the best way is answer the questions wrong , which was harder than he thought when he knew Renjun like he knew himself , if not better .

The moment he saw him that day he thought he should tell his manager that he was sick and run away , he was talking with Jeno and both were smiling , and Doyoung watched from across the room how Renjun would tuck his hair behind his hair , he complained about wanting to get a haircut , but Doyoung pleaded him not to and he didn't yet , he look amazing with his clothes and fake glasses ,he saw Haechan walking from behind him warning Jeno to not say anything , but before he could put his hands on Renjun , the latter turned around smacked his hands .

The room was full of other members who were so loud too , but his eyes were on Renjun , he saw Mark leaving Johnny and Jisung to go and talk to him , he opened his hands and Renjun laughed so loud before hugging him , Mark acted shy most of the time but he really showed his love to the people he loved , and he know that they hadn't seen each other for a while , and Renjun was the last one to get here , he even went to the bathroom as soon as he get here and Mark was already caught up in a conversation with Jisung and Chenle.

They were called to take their places and then he saw Renjun smiling at him mouthing fighting without making any sound , he thought they were doing great they showed the staff the fake kakao - talk conversation , and sat there like they haven’t meet last week .

But things start getting harder once Haechan and Mark start making them do ayego , and even when Renjun protest and didn't do all what he was told to , he still did some and Doyoung could feel his face become red , especially after they wear flower crowns , which he praised himself for not jumping on the younhger in front of everyone , cause he looked so soft and beautiful .

Things ended well without anyone suspect anything that day , after they make sure they have each other numbers in front of the camera ,and they took some picture Doyoung promised to invite him on a meal , and Renjun blushed knowing that Doyoung meant a date in Gongmyung apartment , he was thankful he got to hold him when they took pictures , cause Renjun was leaving to the radio recording after .

He said goodbye to everyone and left , and as soon as he left Doyoung get a message telling him to say hi to his mother from him , since he already told him that he already arranged date with his mother cause Renjun was busy , he smiled at his phone getting teases from some of the members but he didn't care

He didn't feel the tension was gone until they finished filming the last video , and thanks god it has nothing to do with setting against each other pretend to be stranger .

Doyoung was extra exited cause Renjun radio would be pre – recorded today , this why they were here now .

Renjun relaxed in his hold and he felt proud , to be able to hold Renjun In his arms like this ,to call him just his even just between them and their supportive families , his family loved Renjun so much and he think they adore him more than him their real son , but he don't mind Renjun was irresistible so he understand ,and he loved and respect his family too .

Doyoung too loved Renjun parents specially his mother since her Korean was better than his dad , she was so nice and Renjun resembled so much to her , that what he figured through their calls since he didn't meet them personally yet , he want to meet his grandparents and his nonas too, Renjun talk a lot about them .

He start kissing everywhere he could reach from Renjun uncovered skin , his hand went up to play with the pink hair , Doyoung loved every hair style his boyfriend get and this wasn't any exception , the color make him look so young, soft and cute , and he letting his hair grow , which is another benefit to Doyoung who loved playing with it , especially since it helped the younger to relax and sleep .

He opened a few buttons from Renjun shirt and kissed the area where his heart was beating fast , Renjun closed his eyes and Doyoung start playing with his hair with one hand , and rested the other against Renjun heart .

They stayed like this for a while then Renjun opened his eyes and looked at Doyoung " Hyung "he said and Doyoung heard from his voice that something was bothering him , he hummed and Renjun inhaled resting his head on Doyoung shoulder .

" what's wrong baby ? "he asked kissing his forehead still playing with his hair , Renjun looked at him and he knew he was thinking if he should talk to him or not , he hoped he would .

They were sharing a lot more than before , and he was glad that Renjun trust him enough to talk to him about things he tell him that no one else know , but Renjun still doesn't like to talk so much when something bother him , he tend to keep it to himself most of the time ,and he tell him sometimes that he talk about it with one of the dream members , or wayv members and he was fine then .

Doyoung didn't push hard cause he too talk about his problem mostly with Gongmyung since he was a celebrity too , or with Johnny since they stay in the same dorm , and share a lot of their worries since they meet it was easier like this , he don't talk to Taeyoung about such things knowing he already got enough things to deal with , and he would never talk with the younger members about problems.

But learned to share some things with Renjun too , it helped the younger to open up , he want to be the comfort zone for him as a lover , friend , Hyung and everyone else he might need beside him , since he was away from his family .

" can we talk in the living room ? " Renjun requested and Doyoung nodded grapping his shirt , wearing it with Renjun still in his lap , he get up carrying him and was surprised that the younger didn't protest , which mean he really was upset and needed Doyoung now .

Doyoung carry and hold Renjun even the younger always protest , but Doyoung loved babying him and he knew he don't hate it that much , what bothering him is how little Renjun weigh in his arms , it's not about his small body but he really feel like he weigh nothing .

Doyoung always try to make him eat more and tell him to take a better care of himself , but this wasn't Renjun favorite subject to talk about in the little time they got to spend together .

Doyoung sat down with Renjun in his arm on the single couch, Renjun phone ran suddenly startling both of them , Doyoung smiled when Renjun answered since it was his mother , he know it even when his Chinese not that great .

He hold him close kissing the back of his neck , feeling his voice start shaking , Doyoung could assume what was his boyfriend problem , he wanted to talk about it before but Renjun wasn't ready .

He was missing his parents it has been so long since the last time he meet them , and with the virus still around he don't know when he can go and see them , and they can't here etheir , Doyoung know that all he could do just be with him , even if he wish he could more so he just hold him tighter .

Renjun then gave him his phone the line was still on , and Renjun eyes were red and glassy " want to talk to me ? " he asked cause Renjun said nothing and nodded , Doyoung took the phone of him he greeted in Chinese and switched to Korean since he wasn't that good yet , he was learning though maybe later he can talk a full conversation in Chinese .

Doyoung kept his eyes on Renjun while talking , Renjun mother asked how he was and asked him to take care of Renjun , then asked to talk to Renjun again to say goodbye .

He gave him the phone and Renjun took deep breath before talking again , he didn't say much , his mom must be telling him to take care and be careful , Doyoung rubbed his arms and when he hung up after saying I love you , Doyoung could hear him sobbing .

Renjun was soft hearted he never hold his tears , and it was always harder when it was about his parents " sorry " Doyoung heard him mouthing between his sobs .

" shh , it's alright let it all out baby " Doyoung encouraging him while holding him , Renjun cried a few minutes and he just let him , while kissing the crown of his head and when he pulled back to look at Doyoung , who wiped his tears and kissed his wet cheeks " feeling better ? " he asked .

" a little " Renjun said in a low voice " I miss them so much … I don't want them to worry over me … " Renjun said looking at the wet spot he left on Doyoung shirt " … they're already old and I'm their only son , but I'm away from of them most of the time " he said and Doyoung felt he would cry again .

" I know it's hard baby for both of you but I'm sure they are proud of you " Doyoung said titling Renjun head to look at him with his finger " I'm proud of you too " Doyoung said and Renjun bit his lip .

" sorry for ruining the mood " Renjun said playing with Doyoung fingers .

" don't say that you didn't ruin anything " Doyoung held his hands linking their fingers "I hate seeing you sad more than anything " .

" we barely get time to meet , and I start crying like baby --- "

" so what you're my baby " Doyoung said cutting him " you know you don't need to pretend in front of me " he added lowering his gaze to Renjun level .

" I don't like to be burden you already got enough to worry about " Renjun spoke in a low voice .

" you could never be a burden " Doyoung didn't like Renjun to think like that " honestly I like when you came to me if something was wrong " Doyoung said " I don't mean I want you to have problems or feel sad , but if this happen I want to be someone you could rely on ".

" it's still hard to talk about such things , I'm not the only one who would have problems " Renjun said and Doyoung knew that the younger won't hesitate to help any of the members , but it's hard for him to complain and ask for help for himself , no matter how things were hard for him .

" still we all have limits and we need someone to listen to us when we feel like we could talk " Doyoung said creasing Renjun arm " and I'll be always here for you when you need me in anything " he added kissing Renjun cheeks , making him smile .

" I'm here for you too " Renjun said smiling feeling better , leaning to kiss Doyoung again , and Doyoung responded immediately , lips against each other like it was the first time , and when Renjun parts his lips and he realize that this feel like the first kiss tonight , his mind was mess before and it didn't feel right , Doyoung caresses his chest pulling him closer , their tongues meeting sending shivers through their bodies , his hands went to the back of Doyoung .

They really fit well together and Renjun don't want more , like they were fated for each other , even though they argue a lot sometimes cause both are stubborn but they care about each other a lot, and Renjun found new different home with Doyoung in his life , it wasn't easy to get here but they both wanted to make it work and they're doing this .

Renjun can't even now imagine his life without Doyoung , when he smile through their kiss he feel like he won an award , it's warm his heart how he make Doyoung smile and the latter do he same to him .

  
Doyoung make his life easier even when he didn't realize , he suddenly got someone on his back when he didn't even he needed to , he has the dream members with him , and he was close to wayv Hyungs who took a good care of him ,and even though he wasn't that close with 127 members , he knew that he could rely on them if he needed , and he has a few friends aside from Nct members .

But he preferred not to bother others with his problems ,he know everyone go through a lot since they have a hard job , he prefer to listen and help others ,instead of talking and asking others .

But he and Doyoung got closer than he thought they could ever be , and he felt like he could talk to him , Doyoung too talk to him when he get stressed which one of the reasons that helped him to open up .

" let's order food and watch a movie " Doyoung suggested when they parted from each other lips , they were still so close but they liked it like this .

Renjun looked at Doyoung eyes and nodded resting his head on Doyoung chest , he didn't feel like talking was needed , he just wanted to stay like this and forget about the world .

Doyoung ordered food with Renjun still in his lap , he kept kissing his head and hugging him , he didn't let go until he need to open the door and get the food .

Once he back they sat down eating while Avatar playing , Doyoung suggested to watch Momin , but Renjun said they should watch something both if them can enjoy, so Doyoung went with Avatar .

Once they were done eating they sat like before , Renjun in Doyoung lap after cleaning " thank you Hyung " Renjun said in the middle of movie surprising Doyoung, he looked at him , and notice that he was looking at him not at the screen , even when his favorite movie was playing .

" you welcome ? "Doyoung responded confused " but for why though ? if it for the food you can pay next time " he added jokingly even though Renjun don't let him pay every time they're together , he insist they should take turns on this , even when Doyoung protest and say he should pay since he older .

" I ruined our night " Renjun said in a low voice , and Doyoung hate how his voice was broken .

" hey , hey stop there who said you ruined anything ?" Doyoung said annoyed that Renjun feel like this " you know I could just look at you for hours without getting bored " he said making Renjun blush .

" still it's unfair for you " Renjun said not facing him " I always ask you to not treat me like a baby , but I'm acting like one " .

" hey , look at me " Doyoung said holding Renjun face with both his hands , and there was tears again in his eyes , he was biting his lip trying to hold them , Doyoung pulled the poor lip with his thumb freeing it " you know I won't think of you as a baby for crying , you're mature more than a lot of people I know that older than you " he said seriously " and even if you wanted to act like a baby I won't mind , I love to have you as my baby " he whispered in a low voice and Renjun hit him .

" I'm sorry " he apologized again while his tears wetting his cheeks .

" stop apologizing please " Doyoung said not knowing what to say to make him feel better , and he hate that .

" I don't want to disappoint you " Renjun said sniffing while trying to stop crying .

" and why I would be disappointed you did nothing wrong " Doyoung said holding Renjun hands linking their fingers .

" does watching some movie for who know which time , with a crying boyfriend how you wanted to spend the tonight ? " Renjun asked in a low voice .

" what do you mean ? I told I don't care what we do as we get to spend time together " Doyoung said confused Renjun looked down again , and something come to Doyoung but he hopped he was wrong " you are not saying that cause we're not making love , right ? " he asked hoping that Renjun would deny and laugh at him but Renjun smiled at himv sadly " Renjun is this how low you think of me ? "he asked disappointed and hurt .

" still it's unfair to you " Renjun said and Doyoung start thinking about smacking his head .

" look Renjun baby I love making love to you that's right , but this is not the reason why I date you , do you understand that you mean to me more than you think , or I expressed … I love you " Doyoung said while their eyes were locked .

" I love you too " Renjun said and Doyoung want to kiss him , but he knew he wanted to say more " I just don't want to be so much to you " he added carefully.

" I want you to be so much though , we're boyfriends not like any other two members of the group " Doyoung tried to say the right words " I want you to rely on me , cause I really rely on you more than you think ".

Renjun didn't say anything and just kissed him , and all what Doyoung was able to focus on after , licking Renjun mouth while holding him with his hands going up and down on his hip and back .

They kissed more and more just pulling back to catch their breath , then they would start kissing again more gently this time , the movie was forgotten and when Renjun yawned when he pulled away , Doyoung laughed at him and carried him again to the bedroom .

They lied down facing each other and Doyoung brushed Renjun hair from his face " remind me to thank Gongmyung Hyung latter , we should buy him something " he said closing his eyes .

" why is that ? you already get him a birthday present and this is more than enough " Doyoung said bitter and Renjun hit his chest .

" don't be ungrateful Hyung , he leave his house to give us privacy " Renjun said getting closer to rest his head on Doyoung chest , kissing the spot he think he just hit .

" don't worry about that we can sing in his wedding in the future and this would be enough " he said and Renjun just hummed .

**********************************

Renjun felt a lot better after talking with Doyoung , he was in a good mood spending his time with the members at the dorm , when he has no practice or schedule , he was doing fine .

Until the manger told him he had to do a vlive with Doyoung , he told him it won't be just them all the members who filmed awkward videos would do one , it was fine with Doyoung refusing to tell him what he was cooking , since they agreed that Doyoung would cook him the meal he promised to .

It was going fine and he was having fun , that he didn't care when Haechan gave him a shacked cider that exploded when he opened , and yet still said that he want to spend some time with him .

Until he got massage from Jaemin asking him if he want to go with him to his house , Renjun know Jaemin being nice asking him to go with him , but he felt a bang in his chest in the moment , he envied Jaemin cause he was able to meet his family and he not .

Doyoung wasn't next him when he got the massage , he went to get him some tissues , and he tried to smile again and act normal , the fans were watching anyway , but his mind couldn't processes anything , he can hear Doyoung talking but he wasn't sure what he was saying .

He start thinking about his parents and he felt like he would cry , it was when Haechan joined them , they start playing and he picked the wasabi punishment to have an excuse if he cried later .

Once the live was over he went to the bathroom to wash his face , while Doyoung start cleaning the dishes " Renjun , are you coming to play ? " he heard Haechan asking from the other side .

" give me a second " he wiped his hands and face and went out without checking himself , Haechan looked at him weirdly " what ? "he snapped .

" are you alright ? "he asked him serious suddenly .

" I'm fine why are you asking ? " he tried to sound normal and walked a head " should I help Doyoung Hyung a little ? " he asked changing the subject .

" he can handle it don't worry " Haechan answered " if you're fine to help then we better go to play " .

Renjun don't know how much time they spent playing , and he didn't care he was losing anyway , he heard noises outside and figured that the others must be back .

" I think this enough " Renjun said putting his controller down " I'll go back to the dorm " .

" are you running cause you're losing ?" Haechan said teasing and Renjun knew he was using this method to make him stay .

" yeah you're right I'm done losing for today " he said getting up .  
" they don't bit you know " Haechan said letting go of his controller too " you tried Doyoung Hyung and he didn't bit , the others are nice too " Renjun know that all the Hyungs nice but not today , he wasn't ready to social with people .

" maybe other time " he said heading to the door .

" you're no fun " Haechan whined and Renjun knew he was annoyed but he still opened the door .

" Oh , Renjun hi how are you ? " Johnny greeted him .

" hi Hyung " is all what he said and walked out to the living room .

" Renjun ? where are you going ? " Doyoung asked him he was still in the kitchen .

" to the dorm " he answered getting his shoes.

" did you and Haechan fought ? did he did something ? " he asked following him .

" no , I just spend enough time here " he said and he knew he sounded weird .

" what's wrong ? " Doyoung asked softly looking at Renjun eyes , holding Renjun arm.

" nothing I swear " he said and Doyoung raised his eyebrow not convinced " I'm just tired , don't worry " .

" then you can rest on my bed " Haechan said he sounded bothered " I always sleep at yours " .

" maybe another time " he said " stop sulking you're not five " he scolded him trying to sound normal .

" whatever " Haechan said sounding hurt and left to his room slamming the door .

" Renjun … " Doyoung said but Johnny came out before he could ask anything else .

" what happened to Haechan ? why he sulking ? "he asked looking at them waiting for an answer .

" I will go now goodbye Hyungs " Renjun said and walked out before they try to stop him .

" what happened ? "Johnny asked and Doyoung shrugged not knowing what to answer .

****************************

Renjun tried to act normal after , he told Jaemin that he can't go cause he has the radio ,and even though the manger said he can record for a few days , or Chenle take his place , but he refused and said maybe latter .

He tried to text Doyoung like he was fine and the older didn't pry more , he never felt like this before , cause one of the members went to see his parents , Chenle live with his parents most of the time , and it never bothered him .

But to think about it Jisung went to his house after he got injured , and Jeno went home two weeks ago , it's not their fault that he can't go to see his parents , they stay in the dorm even when they have nothing to do just to not leave him alone .

A week passed and he start feeling homesick for real , he went to spend some time at wayv dorm , but it didn't work since all of the member talk Chinese , and Kun make Chinese food , so he felt missing home more .

He thought about talking to them , but he back up quickly they were in the same situation like him , and he can’t be selfish worrying them when they must feel the same .

The problem start when he got sick the day after for real , he wake up in a terrible headache after a bad nightmare , he was getting them a lot lately ,he tried to get up to get some water but , he felt dizzy so he just sat on the bed making a sound , forgetting that Jisung was sleeping in the same room .

" Hyung are you ok ? " he asked without opening his eyes .

" yeah I'm fine sorry for waking you up " he said and he sounded wired even to himself .

He get up more carefully leaning on the wall to go out , he barely reached the couch and throw his body there , he doesn't remember anything after he fall sleep again .

He hear voice next him but he didn't open his eye " Renjun why you're sleeping here ? " Jaemin asked while shaking him .

" I think he is sick " Jisung talked now " he walk up last night , and he sounded wired " Renjun wanted to protest but he felt Jaemin hand on his forehead .

" shit he's burning " he heard him saying " Renjun are you alright ? ".

" I'm fine don't talk over my head " he mumbled pushing Jaemin hand .

" You have a fever you should go to your bed " Jeno said .

" I'm tired to move " he groaned not wanting to move .

" I'll make you something to eat so you can take some medicine " Jaemin said and he didn't bother responding .

Thing were worse when he tried to eat , he barely ate a little and felt like he would throwing up, so even though he was feeling dizzy , he rushed to the bathroom as fast as he can , throwing up everything in his stomach .

" here " Jaemin offered him some water when he was done , and helped him to get up and wash his face .

He drank a little and felt his throat burning " I will go to sleep " he said and walked to his room , and Jaemin followed with clean towel and water bowl.

" this would help to reduce the fever " he said putting the wet towel on Renjun head , and he didn’t have energy to protest that it was so cold .

He was lucky he recorded the day before , so he won't need to go to the radio station when he wake up ,he wake up alone feeling slightly better as soon he sat on the bed , his phone rang Doyoung was calling him , he didn't answer and sent him a massage instead.

To Doyoungie Hyung  
I can't answer now  
We're watching a movie

Doyoungie Hyung  
Oh , that's good  
You didn't talk to me today

Renjun know Doyoung he didn't went to the radio station today , so he need to find a good excuse .

To Doyoungie Hyung  
I wake up late  
I spent the day with the others  
Why did you miss me so much ?

Doyoungie Hyung  
You know I do  
I guess you had a lot of fun that you forget me

To Doyoungie Hyung  
Stop being a baby  
I'm the only baby in this relationship

Doyoungie Hyung

I just miss you

To Doyoungie Hyung  
You know we can't meet now  
It would be suspicious  
But I miss you too

Doyoungie Hyung  
Now I miss you more

To Doyoungie Hyung  
Just go to sleep and dream about me then

Doyoungie Hyung  
I'll try

Renjun put his phone away and get up, he went to the living room ,Jisung was setting there with Jaemin .

" how are you feeling ? " Jaemin asked " do you need anything ? " he asked worried .

" my head hurt and I'm hungry " he groaned taking a seat .

" then we will eat so you can have the medicine manager Hyung bought for you " he said .

" what did you did while I was sleeping ? "he asking while eating the soup Jaemin made .

" nothing our Jisung played all the day , I watched you a little and watched some drama , and Jeno like always in his room " Jaemin said earning groans from both Jeno and Jisung .

" stop acting like you were better than us " Jeno said " I was talking with Haechan earlier , and he said he upset with you , but refused to tell me about the reason ,what happened between you two ? " he added telling Renjun .

" nothing just Haechan being childish " Renjun answered putting his spoon down " I hope you didn't tell anyone I'm sick … any of you " he added warning them with his eyes.

" I didn't talk with Chenle today we just played games so I'm innocent " Jisung said raising his hands , Renjun ruffled his hair and looked at Jaemin and Jeno .

" don't look at me I don't speak with anyone while watching dramas " he said .

" I wanted to but I didn't I know you don't like having a lot of people when you're sick " Jeno said .

" that's my good boys " Renjun said making them laugh a little " no need to make anyone worry , especially since none of them is a doctor " .

" yeah , but Doyoung Hyung good at taking care with people " Jeno commented .

" Jeno my love you know Renjun grumpy when he is sick " Jaemin said " beside he and Doyoung Hyung not that close , I can take better care of our Injun " he said and Renjun pulling Renjun toward him ,who was thankful that he answered for him .

Out of everyone he don't want Doyoung to take care of him , not that he hate it , but the latter would be in a panic mode more than necessary , that might cause them problems.

He remember the time before they were anything , when he talked about his headache from coffee , at Johnny and Jaehyun radio how the older sent him a lot about food and drinks he should avoid through , Sicheng , Mark ,Jeno and Haechan , since he weren't close to him .

Haechan complained that he got scolded from both Doyoung and Sicheng for not telling him , cause Renjun forces him to not , he excepted this from Sicheng , he didn't talk to him , until he was sure he can convince him there is nothing to worry about , but Doyoung surprised him a little back then.

Even when he got his braces he was surprised that visited him once with Sicheng , he said he wanted to make sure that he was eating since he knew that it would hurt , even though Kun was living with him and cooked for them , he insisted on cooking some hotpot for him .

It was the time when he realized that he start liking him , cause he took care of him even when they weren't close ,he thought he was just being nice cause he was young and far from his family , but he knew latter this wasn't the reason .

Renjun tried to stay awake as much he could , but he start feeling sleepy after a while even though he slept all the day , he excused himself and went to sleep .  
Renjun got up after having another nightmare but he wasn't alone , Jaemin was checking his temperature , and he noticed that it's not dark anymore .

" what's time is now ? " he asked feeling his body shivering .

" thanks good you wake up it's almost noon " Jaemin said and he didn't believe that he slept this long " manager Hyung went to get the doctor " .

" oh no need to do that " he said not wanting to worry the younger .

" it's not up to you sweetie , Jisung wake up to you mumbling while you were sleeping , and he got me when he couldn’t wake you up , and it was hard to bring your fever down a little" .

Renjun didn't new how to feel , he was light sleeper and would woke up at the slightest noise , that why they were against him rooming with Jisung at the beginning , but he was the one who insisted back then.

He felt bad for worrying them , then it hit him that someone else would be worried , cause he didn't wish him goodnight , or greet him good morning he was in a big trouble now .

" stop thinking your head must hurt " it was true but he couldn’t help to worry .

Manager Hyung came with the doctor , who said nothing was serious , and he should rest a few days to get better , and wrote him more medicines once he was gone he knew now that everyone would know for sure if they didn't already.

Haechan was the first one to call as soon as he picked his phone , wanting to answer Doyoung massages .

" hello ? " he said in weak voice and put his phone away .

" yeah , Huang Renjun ! you traitor , why I hear that you're sick from the manager , is this little how I mean to you , you should have said that you were feeling sick when --- " Renjun didn't knew what he said next cause Jaemin take the phone from him .

" hello to you too Haechan … he's sick and you're yelling you can't talk to him like this … don't come we won't let you in …don't be silly … first of all less people around less people could get sick … second you're not doctor what you want to do ? … third of all you're so loud … yeah " Jaemin sighed and gave Renjun his phone " the doctor said you should rest " .

" I slept more than enough … I should get up and take a shower I feel gross " Renjun asked " is he mad ? "he asked pushing the blanket away .

" just Haechan being Haechan don't worry " Jaemin said helping him .

" where is Jisung ? "he asked walking to the bathroom .

" manager Hyung drove him to Chenle house " Jeno said " do you need help ? "he asked .

" no I can shower alone " Renjun answered and walked the rest of the way which wasn't long alone.

************************

Once he take a shower he went to his room and opened his phone , he called his parents first knowing they might ne worried that they didn't hear from him, and as soon he hung up Doyoung called .

" hello … " he answered .

" thanks god you answered , you have no idea how much I was worried " Renjun can hear him taking deep breath " is this why you refused to talk yesterday ?" Renjun hummed setting more comfortable " you shouldn’t hide such thing from me " Doyoung added and Renjun could picture him pouting .

" I'm not dying Hyung no need to freak out … it's just a simple flu " he said trying to sound convincing " I just didn't want to make you worry over nothing ".

" it's not nothing if the manager needed to get you the doctor " Renjun could hear Doyoung voice shaking " I was so worried when I knew , I hate when you hide such things from me " he added .

" I don't do it in purpose " Renjun said and paused to drink some of the tea Jaemin make him " sorry for worrying you it wasn't my intention , but I didn't thought it was so bad " he added guiltily .

" you're better now and that's what important " Doyoung said "do you need anything ? did you ate ? should I come make you something and take care of you ? "Doyoung asked in one breath making Renjun laugh.

" Hyung take a breath I'm fine everyone is taking care of me , Jaemin cooked for me and manager Hyung bought me medicine , and I showered alone so everything under control no need for you to come ".

" still I won't believe that until I make sure myself " he said .

" but you this hard for now " Renjun said he want Doyoung here too after the older knew , but it would be wired if he came to take care of him , even if he was caring person in general , they still not close enough in other eyes " we can meet when I get better I promise " .

" promise me to answer my calls and texts no matter what time then " Doyoung requested .

" I'll try my best mom " he said joking .

" yeah , is it my fault that I'm worried over you ? " Doyoung sounded upset a little .

" it's your fault for exaggeration " Renjun answered " even my mom didn't do that when I talk to her " he said .

" I won't worry if you take care of yourself better " Doyoung said annoyed a little " I know more than your mom how many times you get hurt , cause you were careless" .

" Hyung can we not talk about this anymore please " Renjun knew if they kept talking they might fight " can you sing to me ? I'm tired and I want to sleep " even though he has been sleeping since yesterday , his eyes start sturgle to keep his eyes opened .

" what do you want to hear ? " Doyoung asked making him smile .

Doyoung sang until he heard Renjun snoring lightly , it didn't take him long to fall sleep , he must be so sick and Doyoung didn't like that .

He know that the younger wasn't good at taking good care of himself , he saw him sick and injured a few times , and he sure he hide more from him , he just can't hold himself when it’s about Renjun .

He remember when they kissed for the first time , a day after Renjun nose got bleed , he was so worried back then even though their relationship was still new , he was freaking out when Renjun got hurt .

What make him worried more is that Renjun always try to find way to hide such things from him, claiming that he don't want to worry him , but Doyoung want to worry over him .

He really got mad once when he meet Sicheng at the company , months after he moved to live with Wayv , and Renjun joined them after the later texted him , and he knew that he was in the company too , he didn't knew that Doyoung was here , and when Doyoung saw him limping coming to their table at the SM coffee .

He tried to walk slower like he was fine when he saw Doyoung , and Doyoung glared at him, even though it was the first time they meet after they broke up, so he just looked at Sicheng who looked so worried , and scolded him for not resting if he was still feeling unwell .

He said that he was fine and that he is here just to film something , Doyoung wanted to scold him but he didn't get the right , and he was thankful Sicheng said a few words to him telling him to take care .

And he could choose the worst one when it happened if front of his eyes , it was during the dream show when the dream members went to change , while he was watching from his seat between the crowd , with the other 127 members who attended the concert , Kun and XiaoJun were there too .

It was in the middle of the concert and while the members start getting on the stage again , one by one he noticed there was 5 members instead of 6 , one more look and he noticed it was his boyfriend who was missing , but the music started and the five just start dance and singing .

" Renjun is not there ? what's going on ? "he asked panicked .

" I knew something looked wired " Johnny commented too " but where is he ? " he asked and Doyoung wanted to pull his hair out to know the answer .

" I don't know but I wish nothing happened to him " he said worried and they looked at him .

" Hyung I'm sure nothing serious , it must be just technical problem with his microphone or something " Jaehyun said " or else we won't see the other dancing and singing " .

But what does Jaehyun know , another song started already and Renjun was no where found ,even the dream members were looking at each other weirdly, even when Haechan and Chenle sang Renjun parts , and anyone would be dump to not notice that something was off .

When the second song finished they stopped to catch their breath , and just then Renjun appeared , everyone was looking at him there was something different on him , but Doyoung couldn't figure yet, until he explained that while changing clothes, he had accidentally cut his eyebrow , he didn’t want to leave the concert stages for getting it treated and instead powered through it , so he just went with the first aid that was available and said that he was fine now .

Doyoung felt his heart stopping then , he wanted to go and pull him of the stage , but he did his best to hold himself , Renjun was doing fine and without the bandage on his eyebrow , and the glasses that he wasn't wearing before , no one would suspect that he was injured .

Once they were going backstage again , he excused himself saying that he was heading to the bathroom , he really did but after sending Renjun a massage to meet he saw it , there was a big possibility he won't see it , but he tried his luck waiting nervously .

A few minutes passed and he was about to go back to his seat , when the door opened and Renjun walked in , he didn't feel how he walked toward him pulling him in a tight hug .

" no time for that Hyung I need to go back quickly " Renjun said pulling back " I'm fine " he said holding Doyoung hands .

Doyoung held his chin looking at his face , frowning at the bandage " you should at least let the doctor check you " he said .

" I promise I'll " he said squeezing Doyoung hands " but now I have a concert to finish first , I just came cause I know you would be freaking out "

" you can't blame me my heart stopped when I didn’t see you on the stage , then you came and said that you injured " he said feeling his voice shaking .

" I swear I well be more careful , I still have two days to go " he said letting go of Doyoung hand " now go to your seat , I really need to use the bathroom " .

Doyoung thought he was joking but Renjun went inside and closed the door , he want to wait and talk more , maybe tell him to go the hospital and rest , but he know how much this concert mean for the younger .

He had been waiting years to have a real concert , and since he was an idol he know how he might be feeling , it was more special for the younger , he know how this concert , he don't know what will happen to his career in the future .

He wanted to put his all on it this why he was practicing nonstop with the others and alone , he even lost some weight and Doyoung nagged him about it , he said he well eat later after the concert .

Doyoung didn't want to pressure him so much , he know a lot going on his mind and he don’t want to argue with him , at least not now ,he just want to support and cheer for him today , that why he did his best to be here in the first day , since he had a schedule tomorrow .

He went and sat on his seat praying that nothing more happen today , Jaehyun gave him a wired look but said nothing , but he just glared and Jaehyun looked away , when they hear the music playing again .

They performed the rest of the song without any mistake , and it was the time for the ending ment , when Jisung start crying followed with Renjun and Haechan while the fans cheering for them .

The Hyungs got worried a little so they rushed inside after they bowed and left the stage , they found them hugging each other teasing Jisung since he was still crying , Doyoung was going to check on his boyfriend when Kun was faster than him , going to his side asking about what happened .

Then without realization everyone was surrounding him and he stood the furthest , even his members who were not that close to him , where asking him what happened and checking on him , making sure he was fine too .

He can't believe that Jaehyun pushed him to the back to check on his boyfriend , so he frowned glaring at the latter " Doyoung Hyung Renjun is fine thanks for asking " Haechan said making everyone look at him .

" I see that but I'm not sure if he would be , if you all surrounded him like this " he responded " you're inhaling all the oxygen in the room " he added hoping they get away .

But the only one who moved is Haechan , who came and whispered in his ear " I get that you two not close , but pretend at least that you are worried a little , his wound kept bleeding through the concert , and now all his outfits has blood spots " he said glaring at him .

He was about to snap at him , but Renjun saved him telling him they should go and take pictures , so they could go and change giving Doyoung smile .

Thanks god the wound wasn't serious , and got healed without lifting any trace on Renjun face , but it still gave Doyoung heart attack when he was at the concert , and he nagged Renjun a lot after to rest until he completely fine , even his mother didn’t get worried like him and Renjun make sure he knew that .

But he didn't mind to look overprotective a little , he don't want the scenario of Renjun overworking himself , and almost fainting in the stairs , he was lucky back then ,that he saw him with others and Yuta caught him before he fall down and get hurt badly .

Even they get back together cause Renjun was sick ,he still got chills when he think about it , and Renjun was trying to not overwork himself , a few months ago when he was tired he asked the manger to let Chenle cover his spot on the radio for a week .

But his just happen when he not stressed and in a good mood , not like now when he know well that there was a lot in the younger mind , he would make sure that he is fine and rest enough .

It would be easier now that they were preparing for the 2020 album , they see each other more , and they don't need to sneak around since they start getting closer even in front of the members .

So two days later when Doyoung has nothing to do , he went to the dream dorm without thinking much , he wanted to check on the younger , even though they talked and texted everyday . and the younger assured him that he was feeling better , and he heard from the others that he got better ,but he wanted to check and make sure himself .

Jaemin opened the door for him surprised a little , he walked to the living room where Jisung was lying on the couch playing some game , and no one else was seen .

" Doyoung Hyung ? hello " the younger said surprised setting properly .

" hello Jisung " Doyoung greeted the younger " where is the rest ? " he asked looking at the closed door of the room he know Renjun in .

" Jeno Hyung playing in his room , and Renjun Hyung was sleeping , this why Jaemin Hyung told me to come and play here " the younger answered looking around " … Jaemin Hyung was here a few minutes ago ? " he said looking for the older .

" I'm here idiot " Jaemin said walking to the living room " go get Renjun he need to take his medicine , I'm going to take a shower " he said going to his room .

" Jisung you can go and call Jeno , I'll check on Renjun " he said and he younger nodded without further questions .

He went to the younger room and opened the door carefully " I'm awake Jisung " he heard the younger talking in a low voice .

" I'm not Jisung " Doyoung said turning on the lights carefully , his voice was still low he must just wake up " but I can call him for you if you want " he added walking to the younger bed .

" Hyung ? what are you doing here ? " Renjun asked rubbing his eyes ,then putting his hand on his forehead " I don't have fever anymore so I don't think I'm hallucinating " he added causing Doyoung to chuckle .

Doyoung rolled his eyes and put his hand over his forehead removing the younger one " I guess you're feeling well if you were joking already " he said " you don't have fever but you need to get up to take your medicine " .

" I missed you too " Renjun said wanting to hug the older , but backing up in the last minute " if you're here to talk about me being sick then go " he spoke .

" come here brat , I missed you too " Doyoung said hugging him while Renjun struggled to free himself " you just say you missed me what's wrong ? " he asked worried .

" we're not alone Hyung , this is not my room alone ,and there is no real privacy in this dorm " he said pulling back " beside I got better but I still have the germs and bacteria on my body , and I'm sure you don't want to get sick " .

Doyoung rolled his eyes but didn't comment , Renjun was right they still need to be careful around others " let's go out then " he said pulling the younger blanket from him and taking his hand .

Renjun didn't protest walked with him out , letting go of him to go to the kitchen when Jeno run toward him " hi Hyung " he greeted him happily clinging to him

" hello Jeno , how are you ? " he said ruffling the younger hair , before looking toward the kitchen , trying to see what his boyfriend was doing .

" I'm fine Renjun is the only sick one here " the younger said looking toward the kitchen too .

" Lee Jeno you better watch yourself if you don't want to get sick too " Renjun threated from the kitchen , his voice wasn't strong as he intended to .

" I'm joking don't kill me in front Hyung " Jeno said setting down telling him to do the same " what are you doing there ? Jaemin would kill us if we let you do anything ".

" I'm making some tea Jisung is helping me " Renjun answered " is he back I don’t see him ? "he asked .

" don't know ask the one with you , I was in my room all the day " Jeno said .

" he is the one who opened the door to me , he said he was going to shower " Doyoung said " Jeno you shouldn’t spend all your day playing games " Doyoung scolded .

" I tell him that all the time Hyung but he never listen to the elders " Renjun said coming holding tray with their tea .

" you're just month older than me stop acting like you're my Hyung " Jeno whined .

" older than you by day , know more than you " Renjun said back putting a cup in front of Doyoung .

" thanks , you didn't need to " he said .

" it's just tea nothing much " Renjun responded setting next Jisung on the other couch.

" did you take your medicine ? " he asked and Renjun nodded " you're feeling alright ? do you want me to make something for you ? " Doyoung asked.

" he just wake up Hyung , he don't eat immediately after waking up " Jeno answered for him , Doyoung knew but he thought he must be hungry ,and he can't spend a lot time here , so if he wanted him to cook for him he should tell him now .

" beside you're our guest Hyung " Jisung said " we don't let our guest work on our dorm " he added making both Renjun and Jeno laugh .

" we ? " both said in the same time teasing the younger .

" I mean the Hyungs no need to make a big deal of every word I say" Jisung said shyly leaning against Renjun " are you feeling better Hyung ? " he asked resting his head in Renjun lap .

" yeah I'm feel a lot better Jisunggie " Renjun answered smiling " did they gave you hard time while I was sick ? " he asked .

" keep spoil him like this so he whine more on us , good for you Huang Renjun " Jaemin said walking out of the bathroom " Jisung what I told you ? " .

" go wear your clothes and leave him alone , your tea getting cold " Renjun answered making Jisung smile .

" don't get sick again Hyung " Jisung whined " this two tortured me all the time you were sick " .

" stop exaggeration " Jeno told him " you just love Renjun more and listen to him " .

" don't be childish Jeno " Renjun said .

" you sounded like Haechan for a second and I was scared a little " Doyoung commented.

" speaking of him how you managed to get here alone ? " Renjun asked .

" I didn't tell him I was coming , I just I was going to walk a little and he said he has a bet with Jungwoo over a game or something " Doyoung answered " don't worry I won't bring him after you warned me not to " he added surprising the others .

" thanks Hyung , it's already hard to deal with him when I'm not sick " Renjun said " when he called me yesterday I told him several time I was tired and I want to sleep , but he thought it was good time to talk about games, if it wasn't for Doyoung Hyung taking the phone from his hand , I might slept while he still talk so I asked Hyung to make sure he don't come here" he added explaining without sounding wired .

" you two really get close after the awkward series " Jeno said " if it was a few months ago would you even be able to talk a sentence together ? " he asked teasing.

" so what are you jealous Jeno ? you should be happy that the members getting closer " Jaemin said shaking his head " I excepted better from you " .

"don't worry you still have Doyoung Hyung as your favorite , and he still have long way to become my favorite " Renjun said making the rest laugh except Jeno who pouted and Doyoung who pretended to be hurt .

" Wow Renjun I choose you as my favorite member and you say you won't " Doyoung said dramatically " I'm hurt" he added his hand on his chest .

" you deserve this for replacing me " Jeno said and they all laughed at him .

" wow Jeno Hyung is childish more than me " Jisung said smiling .

" I'm not " Jeno said sulking " I'm sure Renjun would choose me over Hyung anyway " he added .

" kids enough we should eat so Renjun could take his other medicine " Jaemin said stopping them from start unnecessary fight " what do you want to have Injunnie ? " he asked using cute tone .

" I might throw up if you talk to me like this again " Renjun said pushing Jaemin head when he got close to him ,thinking for a while before answering " how about Pizza ? I want something unhealthy after all the soup you have been feeding me for the last few days " he said .

" cool I like that " Jisung said happily " that why I like him more than you boring guys " he pointed at Jaemin and Jeno .

" what about you Hyung ? " asked Renjun " you're staying for a while right ? " he asked telling Doyoung with his eyes to stay more .

" it's fine I don’t get to eat Pizza a lot cause Haechan don't like it so much " he answer smiling .

" good then Jeno you can order for us " Jaemin said getting up " I'm going to my room , don't forget to ask Hyung what he like on his pizza " he said heading to his room .

" yah! why me ? where are you going ? " Jeno asked whining .

" I need to dry my hair or I would be sick too , and you all will be lost without me " Jaemin added before closing the door .

" I'm going to get my phone then " Jeno said heading to his room since he spend all the day playing games , he need to charge his phone twice a day .

Doyoung looked at Renjun smiling " you should go and rest more don't worry about me" .

" how about you come to our room and wait with us ? " Renjun suggested " Jeno won't let go of his phone once he hold it , and Jaemin won't be out unless we call him " he added pushing Jisung to get up .

" can I stay here and watch TV ? " Jisung asked " I don't feel like going to our room yet " he said avoiding their eyes .

" don't you dare to eat more ice cream , you ate two after lunch I heard Jaemin scolding you from our room , aside from that you're free to do what you want " Renjun said and Jisung pouted .

" whatever I really want to watch TV " he said sulking and Renjun ruffled his hair before going to this room .

" does he really listen to you this easily ? " Doyoung asked him once they were setting on Renjun bed .

" yeah he is not Haechan Hyung " Renjun said " he might sulk and pout if it was Jaemin , but he know we just want the best for him ".

" Haechan never listen to anyone " Doyoung said enviously .

" I know you don't need to tell me , he doesn't listen to us too " Renjun answered " but are you here to talk about Haechan and others ? "he asked holding Doyoung hand.

" no I'm here to make sure that you're really fine " Doyoung said checking his temperature again sighing in relief when he didn’t felt any fever " you don't have fever anymore ".

" told you I'm fine " Renjun said " I'm glad to see you but you should have rested if you have free time " .

" that's not what manager Hyung and Haechan said few days ago , even your voice was telling that you were sick , and I can’t rest if I didn't saw you fine with my own eyes " Doyoung answered pushing Renjun hair from his face .

" I was sick but I'm really feeling better now " he really looked better now like he not sad anymore and Doyoung liked that " but that doesn’t change the fact that you're so whipped to me and this not healthy Hyung , I love me too but it might become serious at your condition " he said playfully causing Doyoung to roll his eyes .

" then you could become my medicine then " he answered .

" oh my god even the fans won't come with something like this " Renjun said burying his face on Doyoung chest cringing.

" but I have the boyfriend privilege so I'm allowed to say whatever I want " Doyoung said answered proudly.

" whatever we should go out or they would suspect something " Renjun said getting away from Doyoung missing his warmth .

" let me hold you for the last time then " Doyoung said pulling Renjun in a hug .

" but you will see me a lot the next days " Renjun teased but he was hugging him tight too.

" this different and you know that " Doyoung said and pulled back after inhaling Renjun scent " I love you " he murmured and Renjun smiled.

" me too " he said smiling back taking Doyoung hand playing with his fingers " let’s go out , I have feeling Jisung doing something out " he said walking toward the door .

They walked out and Jisung wasn't there , Renjun went to look for him in the kitchen , and decided to surprise him " ah Hyung , you surprised me " Jisung said startled putting his hand over his chest .

" you deserve for not listening to your Hyung " Renjun said scolding .

" but this is not ice cream " Jisung defending himself pouting walking toward the living room , after putting the chocolate on the fridge .

" eat dinner first then you can eat whatever you want " Renjun said following him .

" did you caught him eating ice cream before dinner again? "Jeno asked walking from his room , with his phone on his hand.

  
" chocolate " Renjun answered " is the food here ? " he asked and Jeno nodded " I'll go and call Jaemin then " Renjun said and went to call the younger .

*************************

Haechan said frowning " so I'm not allowed to visit when you are sick and Doyoung Hyung can ? " he asked pouting .

" Renjun are you sick ? "Sicheng asked coming toward him worried .

" no Hyung I'm fine " he answered and the older looked unconvinced " I had a slight flu last week , but I swear I'm feeling better now " .

" of course you feel better " Haechan said mocking " Hyung he was so sick and didn't even could go to his radio " he added with a smirk and Renjun glared at him.

" is that true ? "Sicheng asked and Renjun didn't answer .

" I'll kill you " Renjun said and start running after Haechan , who went to hide behind the 127 Hyungs " do you think I would let you go cause you're hiding behind the Hyungs ? I'll sew your mouth so you learn when to shut up " Renjun said and Haechan stick his tongue from behind Jaehyun back , knowing that he was the least close member to Renjun , after he and Doyoung become fine .

" come and get me if you can " he said and the Hyungs gave them a look , they always act like this , so they don’t know when they are fighting for real anymore .

Renjun walked toward him and was about to attack him , when someone grabbed his arm stopping him " stop now " Renjun could hear Doyoung voice , but he get mad and tried to free himself .

" let go of me now " he said angry .

" you shouldn't run like this , you still sick " Doyoung said worried loosen his hold on Renjun arm , but not letting go completely .

" what are you his nurse ? " Haechan said coming back from behind Jaehyun back angry .

Renjun prushed Doyoung hand and easily hold Haechan neck and pressed a little " what you were saying ? " he asked the younger ignoring the Hyungs telling them to stop .

" let go of me " Haechan said hitting his arm .

" not before you apologize for having big mouth " Renjun said serious .

Haechan looked at the others pleading with his eyes , Renjun wasn't hurting him for real , but he couldn't free himself .

" I'm the one who banned you from our dorm cause last time you came , when someone was sick ,qhich was Renjun too , you were loud maw it worse for him " Jaemin said tapping Renjun elbow " and Doyoung Hyung didn't even told us he was coming , Renjun was sleeping when we found him on the door " he added .

" what I'm stray cat that you found on the door ?" Doyoung asked pouting and Jaemin just smiled and shrugged .

"you didn’t knew he was coming for real ? " he asked and Renjun remained silent " did I really bother you when you were sick ? " .

" you bother me even when I'm fine " Renjun said " now apologize " he repeated again .

" ok sorry , but Don’t become closer to Doyoung Hyung more than me " Haechan said glaring at Doyoung and Renjun rolled his eyes " I need to stay your no.1 127 member " he added .

" you can have your Hyung , but are you five or something ? " Renjun said teasing Haechan who was pouting , when Renjun pushed him away from him " and I don't remember that I have ever said you were my no.1 " he added .

" yeah , there's me and other 8 people in the group Haechan , so who you think you're to decide ? " Mark asked .

" I hate both of you , you're embarrassing " Renjun said burying his head in his hands , and the rest laugh at them , while Chenle start playing and singing no.1 by Boa .

****************************************

Renjun jumped from his place when he felt someone taking his hat from his head , while he was standing stretching before practicing , all the 23 members were gathered practicing " what the hell " he yelled putting his hands on his head " Hyung don't be childish " he said to Doyoung who stood behind him smiling holding his hat high .

" come and get it if you want it " Doyoung said teasingly .

" are you making fun of my height ? " Renjun asked pouting " I'll tell the fans about this " he said sulking .

" Doyoung don't bother my Renjun " Ten said from the other side of the room .

" I didn't knew he was yours " Doyoung said to angerTen ,and winked at the younger , who glared at him knowing that no matter how much he tried to get his hat , he won’t success unless Doyoung give it to him " you're not mad right Renjunnie ? " .

Renjun wasn't really mad , Doyoung was enjoying teasing him so much lately , every time they gather to practice , he would find a way to tease him ,he was nervous when it happened for the first time , since it wasn't usual for them to act close in front of the others , who some of them were surprised too, but now they would laugh and tease them , and he still want to keep hiding their relationship , but now he do that too sometimes , loving how Doyoung would act formal with him sometimes .

" don't talk to me " Renjun said giving him his shoulder .

" hey Dong Sicheng ~ " Doyoung yelled when the younger surprised him , taking the hat of his hand , putting it on Renjun head gently adjusting it on his head " you ruined the fun " he said pouting " .

" I'm not sorry Hyung , no matter how close you with Renjun now , no one is allowed to make fun of my baby or tease him " he said and Renjun hugged him .

" thanks Hyung " he said sticking his tongue at Doyoung .

" you're welcome baby " Doyoung rolled his eyes at the nickname , but he wasn't jealous of Sicheng , he promised Renjun to not get jealous of the other members , especially Sicheng cause this would just lead to silly fights between them .

" you're no fun " he said but still sat next them .

" Doyoung Hyung still has long way to go in Renjun heart " Haechan said " there is us the dream members too , Wayv Hyungs ,and everyone else honestly could be closer than you to him " he added making the other laugh at Doyoung .

" apart from everyone Lee Donghyuk , I think he has higher place than yours " Jaemin said .

" who you decided ? I'm Renjun favorite one right ? " he asked leaning close trying to kiss Renjun .

" do you want to die ? " Renjun asked holding his neck , but Haechan kept trying to kiss him .

" guys you'll get hurt like this " Mark said .

Renjun let go of Haechan and pushed him " then you deal with him leader-nim " Renjun said .

" hey I'm not even his official leader , Taeyoung Hyung is there " Mark said defending himself .

" you traitor " Haechan attention was turned to Mark now , who laughed at him .

" how can you do that ? " Sicheng asked " I lived with him for years with the other Hyungs , and no one was able to stop him " .

" that's my secret Hyung I can't tell you about " Renjun said smugly " but I think I could tell Doyoung Hyung , he seem like he need it more " he said teasing the older .

" don't talk like you any better " Doyoung said " you two act like your job making me suffer and making my life harder " he added shaking his head.

" Renjun Hyung is nice though " Jisung said " I can't say the same about Haechan Hyung , but Renjun Hyung is ways better " he added .

" you're the nice one Jisungie " Renjun cooed the younger happily .

" you mean brainwashed " Doyoung said " or maybe you're just nice to the younger members ? " he asked pretending to be curios.

" no I'm nice to everyone except Hyung " Renjun said " I need to take my revenge " he added .

" yeah don't say that , it sound creepy and scary " Doyoung said pretending to shiver , and Renjun picked his bottle threating to throw it at him .

" do you always talk this much ? you give me headache " Renjun complained shaking his head at the older " act as your age please " .

" this hard thing that you’re asking for Renjunnie " Taeyoung said from the other side " we lost hope years ago " he added shaking his head and Doyoung get up ready to attack him .

" lee Taeyoung you're dead " he said pointing at the older , who laughed and back away behind Johnny , knowing that Doyoung can’t beat the latter .

" come and get me if you can " the older teased him .

Doyoung was about to attack when suddenly he got a massage , he opened his phone and was surprised that it was from Renjun .

To Doyoungie Hyung  
Stop playing around  
And if you want  
Come and meet me after ten minutes in the empty room

don't be late I won't wait

Doyoung looked at Renjun who was laughing with Jisung , ignoring his existence like they do when they sneak out from practice , and put his phone on his pocket smiling forgetting about Taeyoung .

" you talk about me but look who's more childish now ? " he said and went to set down across Renjun who winked at him .

Taeyoung was surprised that Doyoung didn’t attack him like he would do always , but he didn't complain not wanting to make more chaos .

Renjun left first saying that he was going to the bathroom . and Doyoung followed after a few minutes saying that his brother calling , he take big steps toward the room next the bathroom , that rarely anyone use it and opened the door and Renjun was there playing with his phone .

He closed the door and Renjun noticed him , he almost tripped going to hug him " you're crushing me Hyung " Renjun whined a little Doyoung was holding him tight , but the younger hugged him back too.

" I missed you so much " Doyoung said inhaling his scent and kissing his head .

" we have been together since the morning " Renjun said pulling back with a smirk on his face " and we saw each other in the last month more than we did the last year " .

" so your point that you didn’t miss me ? " Doyoung asked pouting .

" oh my god ! Don’t make this face " Renjun said when Doyoung sucked his bottom lip pouting " you know I did and that why I asked you to come here " .

Doyoung didn’t need to hear more before he leaned down kissing Renjun lips , who responding immediately smiling through the kiss , Doyoung fingers sliding in Renjun fresh dyed hair , taking a moment to register that he was finally kissing Renjun after dry days .

Thinking about it no matter how much Doyoung like to work with Renjun and see him everyday , he hate the fact that he can't hold him when he want , so he kiss him eagerly trying to makem up for the times they couldn't do that , since Renjun was sick too and won't let him kiss him , no matter how he whined , he cradle his face kissing him harder , while Renjun hands came to rest on his chest , since he need to tiptoe to reach his shoulders.

" I missed you so much " Doyoung murmured leaning close again , titling Renjun head so he could kiss him better , they kept kissing until they needed to pull back , their face were red from the lack of oxygen , and they both were smiling like idiots .

" idiot " Renjun said and hitting him playfully when he hugged him .

Doyoung didn't say anything and just rest his chin over Renjun head " I'm glad that you feel better now , I was worried over you lately " he said Kissing the crown of Renjun head .

" what does that mean ? " Renjun asked confused , Doyoung should be over his sickness , and he talk like it has been long time .

" I know you miss going home and your family , and you were holding it alone " Doyoung said and Renjun free himself to look at him " I waited you to come to talk to me, cause I know that you don’t want to talk others since it mostly the same for everyone , but I'm your boyfriend , and you can tell me everything " .

Renjun looked at him not saying anything for a while then he spoke " I'm really better now , no need to worry about me " he said smiling .

" I figured out " Doyoung said brushing his hair from his face " do you want to talk about it ? " he asked .

" not really " Renjun answered and Doyoung raised his eyebrow " I realized you're my second home " he added serious .

" what ?" said surprised " you know even I can't come with such thing " he said teasingly .

" shut up " Renjun said smiling shyly " we should go back " he added not moving .

" let’s stay a little more " Doyoung said and Renjun didn’t answered just leaned closer to Doyoung .


End file.
